


Tender Love

by vanishedwind



Series: The Rollercoaster Life of Kim Jongdae [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishedwind/pseuds/vanishedwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An overview and snippets of what happened and what can happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is not part 2!!! This is [art 1.5, this just shows parts of what's gonna happen in part 2. This is short but wanted to share for a christmas present for you guys (: happy christmas! This story is self edited.

Jongdae couldn't be any happier as weeks passed. He thought things would get awkward between Yixing and him, but their interactions were still the same- comfortable. Only now, Jongdae lost the thoughts of having felt bad for Yixing in the past. He could finally go to sleep without worries and he finally felt at peace with himself. The nightmares he used to have have turned into hues of bright colours that's has been architected from his happiness. 

Every morning, he'll meet Yixing outside of his dorm so they could go to work together. They would hold hands now and then, sometimes their pinky intertwined tightly. Jongdae's heart would leap when Yixing would give him surprise pecks while they're walking towards their workplace. Jongdae totally forgot about Sehun most of the time, since he couldn't see the younger boy as much as last time after Yixing has ended his competition. His boyfriend (Jongdae still squeals at this thought) went back to his normal work, teaching the students dances and would help Jongdae now and then. 

Their visit to the bread and bubble tea shop became Jongdae's favourite thing to do. The shop owners became so familiar with them that they get free stuffs all the time, but Jongdae would profusely refuse, worried that they are sucking away their revenue.

"Stop thinking calculatively, Jongdae," Yixing once said, "Sometimes, just take whatever kind people has to offer."

Jongdae smiled slightly at what the latter told him. He tried hard to change this characteristic of his, calculating every little thing he pays for and what he does. He gets an hour lecture from Kyungsoo about it once in a blue moon but his best friend know that being so precise with things is about 80% of Jongdae's personality. Once an equation is wrongly placed, it gets him worried, scared that something will go wrong. 

Yixing likes to prove him wrong often and no matter how it annoys Jongdae to no ends, he has to admit that the older lad is right. Many things in life can't be put into an equation easily. 

So he learnt to be fluid and more flexible as time goes on, getting what life gives him. He originally wanted to quit his job before university started again but Minseok offered him the job even if he is only there once every week. He wanted to decline but he couldn't say no to his boss who gave him a pleading look and another look that he can't still fathom and decipher.  
So there he was, in the library on a late Friday night, 'studying' with Kyungsoo. He was busy studying music sheets from KMS students, at the same time trying hard to memorise for the next quiz his oh-so-beloved professor just mentioned before Friday tutorials had ended. 

"I miss my holiday," Jongdae whined.

"More like you miss Yixing," Kyungsoo scoffed.

"As if you don't miss Chanyeol."

"I didn't say that."

Jongdae just stuck his tongue out and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at his childishness. Jongdae went back to his work with a smile on his face. His life had been good to him so far and it seem like he shouldn't complain. He got the best guy in the world, what more could he ask for?  
From Yixing:  
Hey, can't go tonight. Something's up. c u tmr instead?

Jongdae heart sunk but he knew he shouldn't be too selfish. Hogging Yixing all to himself will not do both of them good.

To Yixing:  
yeah that's fine! see ya (:

"What's with the frown?" Kyungsoo asked suddenly.

"Yixing can't meet me tonight," Jongdae sighed.  
"Oh poor you!" his best friend mocked.  
Jongdae quickly crumpled a sheet of paper and threw it hard at Kyungsoo.  
\--  
Jongdae was sitting in front of Minseok with a table to divide them, looking around his boss' room, waiting for the latter to finish inspecting the music he polished. He realised he hadn't been much around the room he is in right then since they usually meet in shops for a cup of coffee. A sense of comfort oozes out of the room which reflects what Minseok really is as a person, a comforter and very reliable as he learnt from Yixing.

"This is great as always," Minseok chirped, "Great work, Jongdae."

Jongdae gave him a big smile and stood up, "Thanks! I'll be heading out now."

Minseok piped in suddenly, "Actually, are you free now?"

Jongdae gave him a sad look and shook his head, "Yixing and I are heading somewhere. Why?"

Minseok's smile dropped, he didn't even try to hide it and Jongdae wanted to ask what was wrong.

"You and him going strong?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jongdae said, eyes turning into crescents.

His boss gave a weak smile and replied, "Yeah? Enjoy your date, Dae-ah."

"I will, Seok, thanks again!"

With that, Jongdae left the room happily. 

The room which the younger lad had left from felt like it has its surroundings temperature dropping degrees from below zero, as Minseok found his warmth gone from the room- just like how he feels every single time Jongdae is near Yixing.

**Author's Note:**

> i love me some drama so there ya go. i love EXO but i have a huge soft spot for my exo m , is it obvious. 
> 
> ps. sehun is gonna come into the picture but how it will be is in part 2.


End file.
